Destiny
by heartofthecards321
Summary: What if 2 years after yami went to the spirit world something happened to yugi and joey? Well that's what happened to them. "What happened to me?". Follow joey and yugi as they go through new adventures of their new bodies,love as they unlock the secrets of joey's past and how that contributes to joey's connection to the spirit world. First Fan-fiction. I do not own yu gi oh
1. What Happened?

My first Fanfiction Go easy on me please. Please Give me your opinion thank you. Dis claimer yu gi oh doesn't belong to me.

-"Good bye Yugi."

"Please don't leave me" I cried, "I haven't told you how I feel."

Those were the last words I thought I would have heard from the man I fell in love with yami/atem. It's been 2 years since that day we have all graduated from high school, Tea went to America to live out her dream, Tristan and Duke actually went to America to get married (I am happy for them), Seto still runs Kaiba Corps with his brother Mokuba who is the head of security, Joey went to Egypt for a while but came home soon after Serenity left with her fiancé to Paris. As for me I am still the king of games, I haven't grown an inch since high school; I have a growing relationship with peagus as we try to unlock how the Egyptians got the power of the millennium pieces and dual monsters. Today we are all getting together in Egypt to go to the pyramid that yami used to the spirit world.

Joey has been complaining that he has a bad feeling. Now here is something about the bad feelings joey gets it's real and they are always right, they started soon after yami went to the spirit world and he can now read and speak fluent Egyptian without having a single lesson. So because of that I decided to go early with joey to the pyramid but he says he still doesn't feel good.

"Here we are Joey. Do you still have a bad feeling?" I asked him.

"No in fact I feel amazing like there is something flowing into to me. You don't feel it?" Joey asked with a tone of amazement. "No I don't." I said as I said that a bright light filled the room.  
-"What happened to me? My head hurts." I said as I awoke to find I was back in the hotel room. "That's what we like to know." I heard Seto say in his usual deep voice. "I don't understand. What's wrong?" I asked in a panicked voice that sounded like a girl. "It's hard to explain, for now you should go looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror." I heard Tea and Serenity say at once. I complied as I walked into the bathroom I saw what was wrong and I screamed at my own reflection. It couldn't be possible how did I become a Girl.


	2. Transform

"Ahh, What's going on? How can I be a girl?" I screamed. It had be a lie cause there in the bathroom was a female who looked like me with her tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes. "We don't know we found you guys glowing next thing we knew you both were girls you and joey. Joey went through more of a transformation than you. You can't tell it's him or her." Tea explained but I barely heard her as I was still looking at myself. My hair was no longer up in spikes instead it was wavy with a gentle curl to it that went down mid-back as it was in a high ponytail, I seemed to grown shorter, I had more of a girly figure, my skin was paler. The one thing I noticed was the tattoos I didn't have before on my right shoulder was an eye of houros and a vine like tattoo that was right next to my right eye that was the same color as my eyes. My clothes were different, I was now wearing leather high heel boots that went to mid shin, a black no sleeves short dress that hug me in a the right places while also gave me room to move easily. In the other room I heard joey stirring.

(Joey)

I woke up and immediately felt that I was better asleep but I had no idea why. I saw everyone staring at me as though they were waiting for me to do something "What's wrong guys?" as soon as I said that I realized what was wrong but it couldn't be possible. I rushed to the nearest mirror that was a full body mirror and saw the thing that couldn't be possible, I was girl not only that I looked like kisara and the blue eyed white dragon. My hair was in a high ponytail that down mid back it was pure white color and my eyes were bright blue, that wasn't all I had boobs they are big really big, but I also have more of a girly figure in fact I look more like a girl than I ever did. I am also shorter not as short as yugi but shorter than seto and that scared me. I also realized that I had tattoos one was an blue eyed white dragon that had an evening star at that seemed to drop off the tip of the tail wrap around my belly button, the other was vine like that sat next to my right eye. But there were also my clothes I was now wearing really short silver shorts that had a star design on the right side that was gold in color, a half way shirt that was a beautiful silver color that had long tight off the shoulders sleeves, I also had knee high high-heeled boots that were gold. I was also now wearing hanging diamond and crystal earrings and a white choker necklace that a star shaped crystal in the middle of it.

Sorry I know the stories have been short but I promise that the next one will be much longer. Thank you.


	3. Spirit World

Hey sorry for the late update. So here goes. Disclaimer I do not own yu gi oh

"How did this happen?" I asked as I walked away from the mirror from the corner of my eye I saw yugi's female version walked out of the bathroom and the look on her face told me she had the same question. "We don't know we found you guys glowing and then you guys turned into girl's right in front of us other than that we don't know anything." Serenity explained.

"Well the last thing I remember is feeling something warm then a bright light and a voice." I said as I heard yugi said the same thing only she didn't hear a voice. As I listen to them talking about how this happened I felt myself slip into a state of unconsciousness and the room went white then black.

1 hour later

"Joey are you alright?!" I heard my sister's concerned voice. "I am fine" I answered as I heard Seto argued "You shouldn't be after saying that stuff."

"What stuff?" I asked

"This stuff" Seto answered as he turned on the recorder in his hand, I gasped as I heard myself saying unfamiliar but familiar words somehow I knew what they meant though I had once heard them before. The words I said were " وعلى ضوء تدمير الظلام الذي سقط على مملكة مجهولة. سوف حاكم غير معروف يرتفع فوق كل منهم في الأرض حيث تسكن الأرواح" I felt weird after hearing myself say that of course Seto was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind but Joey's "Care to translate?"

"Oh sure it means, the light will destroy the darkness that has fallen upon an unknown kingdom. An unknown ruler will rise above them all in the land where spirits dwell." I answered they found it weird I had spoken perfect Arabic but also knew what it meant not only that I knew where the prophecy was talking about The Spirit World the only place I knew where spirits dwell. Everyone seemed to think the same as Serenity and Te'a went to shop for clothes for me and yugi and Seto and Mokuba went in the other room as me and yugi shared a look.

2 days later

It was decided me, yugi, seto were decided to go to the spirit world I felt excited and nervous and I could see yugi shared the same feelings. That morning Te'a gave us are clothes and then we walked up to the pyramid. At the pyramid we said our good-byes to everyone then jumped into the spirit world.

Yami/atem's pov

As every afternoon I was being lazy and taking small naps as I watched everyone doing what they do every day I saw a bright light in the sky and 3 people fell from inside the light.

"What?" I heard Seth say as I run over to them I was surprised at what I saw next the light was still there and as it faded it showed 2 unfamiliar people with a person I knew all too well Seto Kaiba.

An hour later

Seto woke first and the first thing he did was challenge me to a duel which I of course won then he challenge me again and again it was around the 6th duel when I heard a sweet and soft voice say "He's going beat you over and over again it's better just admit defeat already."

"No way I will beat him and I won't stop until then." Seto said as the owner of the voice step out of the shadows to reveal a tri-colored hair and amethyst eyed, small figured beauty.

"Give up I am telling you if you still can't beat me then how are you supposed to beat him."

"Giving up is only for loser and I am not a loser." Seto replied as I heard another voice say "Give it up yug you know the moneybags can't be reasoned with no matter how hard you try." This voice was more ethereal and silky as the owner walked out I heard everyone caught their breath including me as we saw a perfect replica of kisara standing before us only I caught when she said "Moneybags" there was only one person I knew who said that but it couldn't be but I said it anyways.

"Joey?!" The words escaped my lips before I could think them. I watched the kisara look alike smiled and said "Nice to see you again too Yami.".


	4. Kisara's Granddaughter?

"Nice to see you again yami"

Yami's POV

"It is you but how?" I said surprisingly but joey wasn't the one who answered it was the small figured beauty who said "We have no idea Te'a said they found us like this.". The next question was directed at joey and seto "Who is she?" I asked this seemed to make the small beauty mad but still as beautiful at the look on her face joey and seto both tried but did not succeed in holding back a chuckle the small beauty said "Well excuse me at least I still keep my looks and I am a little insulted you didn't recognized me." Joey looked mad as she said "First off don't blame me, I didn't chose this and Second of all what do you expect yugi he didn't recognize me till I said "Moneybags"." What did she just say yugi not that was weird could actually be that small beauty is yugi I was about to say something when joey collapsed, I first saw seto and yugi run over to her then I saw seto pull out a recorder and press record as joey started to say something in a foreign language.

Joey's POV

An hour later

I woke up to find everyone staring at me the first words out my mouth were "What did I say this Time?", Seto sighed as he pulled out the recorder and pressed play again I heard myself say something in a foreign tongue this time it wasn't Arabic it was Serbian I said "Nada se naći još jednom u devojku sa tajnom prošlošću koja je čuva od onih ona voli skupo. Ona mora poveriti onima ona može verovati pre nego što može putovati da pronađe tajne vezane za njene prošlosti." As Seto pressed stop I started to cry as realized what I was going to have to do yugi held me as I told them the translation " Hope is found once more in a girl with a secret past that she keeps from those she loves dearly. She must confide in those she can trust before she can travel to find the secrets connected to her past.", Seto looked up to the sky and said "Well we have a lot to do if we're going to find this girl" everyone agreed until I said "No you don't I know who the prophecy is talking about.". Everyone looked at me.

"Well who is it so we can go find this girl and help her?"

"It's me and I have to tell you guys a story." I said as everyone looked at me with wide eyes as yugi said "Well we're listening joey go ahead.".

"Okay well as you all know serenity is my sister but we're aren't related by blood." I started as I heard Seto say "What do mean?".

"Well I am adopted." I said as everyone looked at me surprised as continued "My parents told me that the orphanage that I was adopted told them how I ended up there. Apparently my name was storm before they adopted me that was the name the people gave me because I was born in a storm it was a bad one too. Okay so as they said that one night during a storm they heard a woman at the door when they got there they found a woman collapsed outside ready to give birth when they saw the baby were surprised to find that they baby didn't look anything like the mother if they didn't help deliver the baby they wouldn't have believe that the woman was the actually mom. The woman didn't have a name for the child so the adoption people gave the baby the name storm they the women stay there for as long as she needed she stayed for 2 months in that time she stayed near her baby and sang to Storm after 2 months they found the woman gone but the baby was still there with a note a necklace with a key locket and music box all the note said was "Please look after him and find him a nice family to take care of him." That was it they found a keyhole on the music box and they found the key locket fit perfectly and the box played the lullaby that woman sung the child. A year later a couple looking for a child to adopt found Storm and decided to adopt him and they gave him the name Joseph or Joey, Me." I finished everyone was crying and looking at me with sorrowful eyes yugi was the first to say something "I had no idea that so sad also why do keep calling the woman by woman don't you know her name?"

"Well I have an idea but I don't know if it's right?" I answered yugi asked "Well what is the name?"

"Well it's the name on the bottom of the music see the adoption people told me they had seen the music box before when they asked my mom about it she said it was giving to her by her mom as a baby before she abandoned her." I said

"Well does it say?" yugi asked

"To my dear daughter Aria may it keep you safe and fill your life with music." I said yugi then asked "Who wrote the message?"

"Now that's the weird part it says from your mom Kisara." As I said I heard Seth gasp and say "You have got to be joking." He seemed scared as I shook my head and pulled my bag an ancient music box and turned it upside down to reveal that everything was true and then I grab the chain I always wear tucked in my shirt and pulled it up to reveal a key locket and heard Seth say "But I gave those to Kisara."

"You did and then she gave them to my mom."

"But Kisara wasn't pregnant when I gave her that, she was a virgin for that matter and still was when she died unless…"

"Unless what Seth?"

"Unless she was a citizen of the Spirit Kingdom."

"What did you just say?"

Hope you liked

Surprised!


	5. Aria's Story Part 1

"What did you say?" I asked

"Well I learned after coming that people of the Spirit Kingdom can give birth without having to have sex all they need is love only it has to be true love." Seth explained

"But that doesn't explain why she abandoned my mom."

"I can tell you why." I heard I turned around to find a long blonde hair with blue eyes like mine only darker. "Who are you?" I asked

"I am the cousin to your mom Queen Aria the last great Queen of the Spirit Kingdom my name is Alice and Kisara was my aunt."

"What?" I heard myself and Seth say at once as my vision went dark.

60 minutes later

My eyes shot open as I sat up I said the same question I had asked before "What did I say?" Seto took the recorder and pressed play as I listen to the foreign Czech words " Tajemství revealed aprvní puzzle našel nyní poslouchat slova příběhu posledního velký vládce Aria dcerou prvního velkého vládce neboť povedoudalší." I stared at the new arrival as she didn't seem surprised I reluctantly translated "Secrets revealed and the first puzzle found now listen to the words of a story of the last great ruler Aria daughter of the first great ruler for they will lead the next." I looked at the girl named Alice as I said "So you said you were my mom's cousin proved it to me."

"I swear you are exactly your mother always wanted proof well then I'll tell you story only this is the truth and needs representation to tell it right so let's get started." She said with a smirk than the room went dark as images popped up one was of a boy who looked like I did before the transformation "Well should I start from the beginning then?"

"Yes" I replied then a desolate place was shown a dark place with people who were just going on with life gloomily. "What is this?" I asked Alice answered me by saying "This is what the Spirit Kingdom looked like before Kisara ascended to the Throne by using her powers to bring it out from under Queen Averna."

"This is where everything started you see Kisara name wasn't always Kisara just like my name wasn't always Alice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Kisara was once named Princess Astera and my mother was her older twin Princess Tzila they were the only children of Queen Averna growing up it was obvious the difference between them Astera had beautiful pure white hair that looked like the purest snow and bright blue eyes that was bluer then the bluest blue she was also kind and gentle on the other hand Tzila had golden blonde and the darkest of blue eyes and was mean and cruel like her mother as Astera grew up she saw how miserable the people in the Spirit Kingdom were and so when she was old enough to do something about it she used her power to bring back the light of the kingdom and took over as Queen of course my mother was very angry that Astera got to become Queen so she created a problem for her dear sister you see one of the spirits that was supposed to get life was destroyed before he could and since there were no other spirits who take the job she took it telling her sister to take care of the kingdom while she was gone and so she was born into the human world in ancient Egypt as Kisara there she met you Seth your love for her and the love she felt towards you is what made Aria. Astera was going to tell when that event happened you see it wasn't what you thought it was that was mother poisoning you because she knew her sister would take the poison in her even if she went into the blue eyes white dragon but before she did she used that last of her power to send Aria to the Spirit Kingdom giving her the music box and the key locket. The last words Astera would ever say to her daughter were "Be safe my little melody." 16 years later Aria was an orphan in the Spirit world who was known as the thief queen." Alice said as she looked at everyone they were too stunned to speak until Seth said "I can't believe that she made that sacrifice to save me and her daughter."

"Would you like me to continue?"(Alice)

"Yes" Seth said as Alice nodded as she continue and a picture of a 16 year old with white hair and blue eyes "Aria was a great thief until one day she stole from an general who caught her and took her to palace where she met my father, your father, my mother, my older sister Efah, and me Adena."

Flashback (20 years ago)

"Your majesty may I have an audience?" general satsuma asked as I came into the throne room from the back.

"Yes you may general." I heard my mother said as I sat down next to my sister "You're late again, what were you doing this time sister?" Efah asked

"None of your business as usual sister." I said as I noticed the general come into the throne room and bow before my family and spoke "Your majesty, I have caught a criminal connected to the thief queen."

"You have well bring in the criminal."(Tzila)

"Yes you majesty." The general said then he motioned for one of the guards to bring the person in.

"Let go of me. I know my rights you can't do this to me." I heard an ethereal soft voice that sounded like the sweetest melody say as a girl who looked about my age say as she was being dragged into the room.

"Well now what is your name, age, and connection to the thief queen?" (Tzila)

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes" (Tzila)

"My name is Aria, age 16 and I am the thief queen."

Hope you guys like it

I will be writing a new story named Fairy Heart.


	6. Aria's Story final Part

"My name is Aria, age 16 and I am the thief queen."

"Is that so?" I heard my mom say as I look at the girl she was covered in wraps but I could her hair was very dirty so I couldn't see her hair color but I could see her eyes were the same color as mine only brighter and full of life and kindness I couldn't believe that she was a thief that stole from so many people my mom seemed to noticed my disbelief and said the last thought she would say "Well then General."

"Yes majesty."

"Take this girl to a room and have the maids bathe and dress her."

"Yes your majesty." The general said with a note of confusion as he order one of his men to do what the Queen said to do as I left to go see my best friend the General Yuniko's son Joseph Yuniko we have been friends since we were kids. I wanted tell him what happened.

"Really the General satsuma caught the thief queen."

"Yep it was really weird that my mom did that she never does that."

"Maybe"

"What was weird your highness." I heard as I turned around I saw a beautiful 16 year old girl.

"Who are you?" I asked as looked at my friend who seemed awestruck at the sight before him.

"Oh I am Aria nice to meet you your highness." She said as she smiled at me and Joseph. I would be lying if I said I wasn't the tiniest bit jealousy she was absolutely gorgeous a flawless beauty she had pure white and silky wavy hair that was floor length, her skin was beautiful while mine was a dark tan hers was an ivory color like she was gently kissed by the sun and it looked soft and silky, there was also her eyes they were also beautiful like the rest of her they were the brightest blue there was, they were full of life, kindness, and a gentleness I could not deny, her lips were a perfect pink, her body was perfect that was the only way to describe it from her breast size to her height yep she was a man's dream come true and I knew Joseph agreed with me as he was staring at her like she some kind of goddess.

"Nice to meet you too my name is Princess Adena but you can call me Adena and this is my friend Joseph." I said as I nudged my star-strucked friend

"Okay Adena and please to meet you Joseph." Aria said as she walked in between us I turned and yelled "Hey what do you think you're going."

She simply turned her head and said "I am going to the dead garden. You coming?"

"Yeah but no one goes to the dead garden."

"Okay"

As we approached the dead garden I started to think of how beautiful this place was once. Aria looked so sad standing in the garden I heard her say "I'm sorry mom." I was about to ask her what she meant by that I saw a scene that made me smile there was a small bud among the dead flowers. I then saw Aria go over to the flower and kiss it at first I wondered what she was doing then I gasped as I saw that after she kissed the flower it bloomed and all the dead plants of the garden started to grow and bloom. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen then something even more beautiful little tiny balls of light lit up the whole garden and Aria started to twirl as the balls of light started to sort of twirl then she stopped and put her hands behind her and then said "I should reintroduce myself my name is Aria the thief queen, daughter of the Late Queen Astera and leader of the Rebels which is funded by your father Nice to meet you."

A YEAR LATER

Well I learned a lot of things the day I met Aria and now we are the best of friends and I have news I want to share with her you see we don't keep secrets from each other. A couple of months ago I told her I was in love with one of the rebels named David and she told me she was in love with Joseph. I had finally got the courage to tell David how I feel about him and I am going to tell Aria what he said.

"Aria"

"Yes"

"There you are I have been looking for you everywhere." I said as I walked over to her she said "Funny I was going to say the same thing about you."

"Really, why?"

"Because I have something to tell you silly."

"Oh me too."

"You go first."

"Okay, so I told David how I felt about him and.."

"And what"

"And he said he felt the same way about me."

"Oh that's wonderful Adena I am happy for you." Aria said and smiled as she told me "the same thing happened with me and joseph."

"Really that's amazing"

Half a year later

I stood on the left side of my friend and on the right side her fiancé Joseph we now stood before my mother and sister 2 people in a year and a half but this time I stood before them not as Princess Adena but Alice a girl who lost her father to the Queen and a girl who knew the truth about how the Queen died.

"So you would go against me the Queen?" My mother said innocently

"Yes" Aria said with a confidence the Adena

"No one is going to help you, you know"

"That's where you are wrong my dear Aunt"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay your majesty. The citizens of this kingdom now know what you did and know who the rightful heir to throne is you may have tried to play with my emotions with illusions but I have defeated everything you threw at me" Aria said as she started to glow and her outfit all of the suddenly turned into a gown and she had a upside down crown on her head and then the fight issued between which left my mom on the floor and my sister nowhere to be found "Are you going to kill me?" I heard my mom say, Aria just shake her head and said "I won't kill you."

"Why"

"Because wither I like it or not you are family but it also because there is no need for me to kill you all your power has been returned to its rightful place you are powerless and I don't hurt those who are already beaten."

2 months later

I walked to a room where the bride had called me "I am so nervous"

"Why"

"Because I am getting married"

"So"

"I don't know"

"You are getting married to your soulmate and that is the most beautiful thing every."

"Your right"

"I know I am your advisor"

"Someone a little stuck up"

"Maybe I have got to go. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah" Aria said as I walked out to stand before the doors as they opened I saw come out from the room I walked down the aisle and she followed soon after as she came up to her soon to be husband Joseph.

I heard their vows and I almost cried it was the most beautiful thing I had heard in my life they were more beautiful than my own vows with David.

I heard Aria say "I do" and then they kissed.

A year later

"Queen Aria we have to leaves this place now."

"No I can't leave without him"

"You have to Aria your pregnant you have to think of the baby."

"Okay" We were at the spirit gate the Gate that connected the human world, shadow world, and spirit world I am going to send Aria to the human world while we stay behind and fight.

Aria's POV

There was a bad storm going on in this world where my mother died I found myself at the front door of orphanage. I soon gave birth to a baby boy that looked exactly like Joseph I started to cry when one of the people asked me if I had name for him I said no so they gave him the name Storm.

2 months later

I have decided it's time to leave because my enemies have found me and I have to leave without my beautiful baby boy "Goodbye my son."

Sorry it took me such a long time


End file.
